dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 (DBUA)
Aftermath of Universe 7! Training Begins! is the first episode of Dragon Ball: Ultimate Adventures, and it is a part of an unnamed arc Published on February 8th, 2019 (Under construction) Aftermath of Universe 7! Training Begins! Opening: Peace Sign Narrator ) It has been a year and a half since the events of the Tournament of Power. In Age 782, the Z-Fighters have had time to relax and enjoy life. Goku and Vegeta continue to train with Beerus and Whis, with their offspring attending school and even putting some time to train with the rest of the Z-Fighters. Yamcha has signed a brand new deal with a professional baseball team across the world, and the Capsule Corporation continue to make scientific discoveries. Tien and Chiaotzu's martial arts school is thriving in the local area with many new students coming in weekly. ----- The episode starts with Goku and Vegeta training with Beerus and Whis on the Sacred World of the Kais, with Elder Kai, the Supreme Kai, and Kibito Kai all watching. Kibito Kai observes that Vegeta is fighting slower than he usually does, spotting ankle and wrist weights on him. Elder Kai compliments his determination, and of course, makes a perverted joke saying "No wonder Bulma is on him all the time!" while letting out a laugh. Vegeta hears it and stops fighting, threatening Elder Kai to stop talking about Bulma like that. Goku is left to fight Beerus and Whis alone, and gets blown into the ground ripping his ki and causing a small crater to form. Goku says "Hey come on Vegeta, at least let me know before you abandon me to fight two literal gods by myself.." Vegeta smirks and says "Well, I thought you could handle it yourself, Kakarot. Next time let's bring that one Saiyan we fought about a year ago, and then things will get interesting. Goku tells him that it's not a bad idea, and then they continue to train with the Supreme Kai watching keenly. It then switches to Gokei and Goten at home watching TV where they see an advertisement for the World Tournament in 10 days. They get excited and ask Chi-Chi if they can participate. She hesitates at first, but tells them that if their grades are good enough they can enter the competition. Gokei and Goten ask Gohan to train with them but he denies, saying that he's busy. Goten calls him a bookworm and Gohan gets pissed in a funny way, telling him that he's more successful than someone who lazes around all day, subtly talking about Goten. Videl laughs as Gokei and Goten rush off to Master Roshi's house. Then it shows Hercule and Majin Buu buying some groceries in the store, where Majin Buu eats nearly an entire bakery stock without paying. He nearly gets the police called on him until they recognize Hercule and disregard the whole thing. Hercule teaches Majin Buu how to use money the correct way. The episode ends with Gokei and Goten arriving at the Kame House, with Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu already there, telling them that Yamcha is across the continent playing baseball. Master Roshi allows them to relax for a little bit before they all are informed of the tournament by Gokei, and they decide to train for the event. Roshi jokes that the tournament will be unfair due to the Z-Fighters joining in, but it would just provide more entertainment.